Les femmes damnées
by King Pumkin
Summary: Un apartement miteux. Une clope. Deux femmes. "On devrait arrêter, Lily. C'est malsain." "Ca ne t'a jamais géné, avant." Mais avant, c'est avant, et désormais, le temps est venu de jouer ton rôle d'adulte, n'est-ce pas, Victoire ?


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS sur un couple trés rare -je crois que je suis la premiére à écrire dessus tellement il est bizarre-, mais qui m'a profondemment émue.

Je tiens à vous prévenir que ça n'a rien à voir avec mes délires habituels : c'est du sérieux ! (oui je sais, moi aussi je m'épate).

C'est la premiére fois que je fais ce genre de chose, alors j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, histoire de savoir si je ne suis bonne qu'à écrire des délires ou si je peux faire des choses un peu plus... euh... sérieuses.

En tout cas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis plutôt contente de moi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Warning ! C'est du yuri ! **je sais que peu de lectrices aiment ça -bande de yaoistes !- mais personnellement, j'adore le yuri, peut-être même plus que le yaoi, et j'aime beaucoup en écrire.

Mis à part ça, et bien... bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Que nos rideaux fermés nous séparent du monde,_

_Et que la lassitude amène le repos ! _

_Je veux m'anéantir dans ta gorge profonde,_

_Et trouver sur ton sein la fraîcheur des tombeaux._

_

* * *

_

Un petit appartement miteux. Sur la moquette sale, quelques bouteilles de bières. Un paquet de cigarette –vide.

Une odeur de nicotine omniprésente, jusqu'à la bouche aux lèvres pâles qui souffle un nuage de fumée, qui se propage dans l'air pour se dissiper rapidement.

Sur un matelas posé à même le sol, un corps nu et blanc repose, jambes écartées.

_Arrête avec ta clope, lance une voix, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La fille sur le lit ne répond pas, et inspire une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Ses yeux marrons clignent lentement, et sa pupille glisse jusqu'à la source de la voix.

_Même ton apart pue, à force, reprocha la même voix.

_De toute manière, c'est pas comme si tu comptais rester à sniffer l'odeur, pas vrai ?

La voix de la fille au lit est rauque : c'est une voix de fumeuse, éraillée et un peu cassée, qui contraste beaucoup avec la voix de l'autre, mélodieuse et aigüe.

_Lil', soupire la voix.

Une silhouette sort de l'ombre. C'est une femme, et son corps d'albâtre est vieux, bien plus vieux que celui de la fumeuse.

_Quoi, t'es encore là ? Persifle la fille. Je pensais que t'étais déjà partie avec ton _mec_.

La plus vieille soupire, et un mouvement de tête gêné fait bouger sa longue chevelure d'or pure, que la fille regarde avec une pointe d'envie.

_Lily… je…

_Tu devrais te rhabiller. Ted va se demander où tu es.

Victoire pince les lèvres et, du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, se sent comme une enfant devant une adulte lasse de ses bêtises.

Lily Luna Potter, dix-huit ans, aspire une nouvelle bouffée de cigarettes.

Son regard paresseux glisse sur le corps nu de son ainée, ce corps d'ivoire où seules quelques gracieuses lourdeurs peuvent témoigner du poids des années. Sur son dos comme sur le sien, quelques griffures, seules traces du moment qui vient de passer.

Lily imagine parfaitement les excuses que Victoire doit donner à son petit-ami lorsqu'il voit son dos et ses cuisses où quelques traits rouges rompent l'harmonie de sa peau.

_J'ai mis un dos nu, et je suis tombée dans un massif de rosier. Tu sais, celui qu'il y a à l'entrée de la maison ? _

_Ca ? Oh, rien du tout, chérie. J'ai commit l'erreur de prendre Pattenrond sur mes genoux… tu sais comment il est, il n'y a qu'Hermione pour réussir à l'apprivoiser._

Ces mensonges, elle les a entendue des dizaines de fois –dans des versions différentes, mais le fond est toujours le même. Victoire ment à Ted. Elle lui ment sur les endroits où elle s'en va le dimanche, sous prétexte d'une « sortie entre copine ». Elle lui ment sur les heures supplémentaires qu'elle doit faire à son travail.

Elle lui ment sur sa sexualité.

Parce que Victoire est lesbienne. _Une putain de lesbienne que ne s'assume pas_. Comme Lily.

Alors Victoire a un copain. Un copain officiel, avec qui elle baise tous les soirs.

_Tu penses à moi ? Fait soudainement Lily en pressant sa cigarette contre ses lèvres.

Victoire ne comprend pas, alors la jeune fille ajoute :

_Quand tu baise avec ton mec. Tu penses à moi ?

L'adulte grimace en entendant le vocabulaire pour le moins cru. Mais c'était la manière de parler de Lily : brutale, et sans concession. Un franc-parler à son image.

_Lily… soupira-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Tu peux me répondre, non ? Après tout, c'est pas comme si on était _plus_ que des partenaires de cul, pas vrai ?

Le reproche dans sa voix est bien dissimulé, mais Victoire, habituée, le décèle sans le moindre effort.

Et une fois de plus, elle choisit de ne pas répondre. Après tout, c'est de sa faute : c'est elle qui venait voir Lily. Elle qui profite de l'amour dévorant, presque malsain, que lui porte la jeune fille.

_Dans l'histoire, la salope, c'est toi._

Un nuage de fumée arrive jusqu'à son nez, qui se fronce élégamment. C'est bien Victoire, ça : elle est toujours élégante, même lorsqu'elle fait la dégoutée.

_Eteins ta clope, Lil' !

Un rire amusé lui répond.

_Tu devrais faire gaffe, Victoire. Je déteins sur toi.

Lily se lève, et son corps sans forme se dirige vers elle. Elle tourne autour de Victoire comme un prédateur autour d'une proie, et souffle :

_Alors ? Tu pense à moi quand il te saute ?

Victoire voudrait répliquer. Elle voudrait même la gifler pour la punir de ses paroles. Mais elle ne peut pas, parce que l'enfer qui brule au fond de ces yeux marrons la fait taire plus surement qu'un bâillon.

Lily s'approche, et ses cheveux d'un blond terne, un peu châtain, vienne frotter l'épaule de son ainée, qui frissonne.

Et de longues mains blanchâtres, semblables à des araignées, caressent effrontément le dos de la jeune femme, s'attardant sur chacune des griffures. _Comme un peintre qui retrace les détails de son chef-d'œuvre._

_Tu penses à moi quand il te pénètre ? Quand il jouit en toi ? Quand il gémit ton nom ?

_Lily…

La voix de Victoire est faible, tremblante, et elle se hait pour cela.

Impitoyable, prise d'une soudaine folie furieuse, la jeune fille continue d'un ton pressant, et les caresses qu'elle prodigue se font plus dures, presque brutales.

_Est-ce que tu as envie de crier mon nom quand il te touche ?

Elle colle son corps contre celui de la femme.

_Tu voudrais que se soit moi qui te fasses jouir, au lieu de lui ? Tu voudrais ne pas avoir à partager ton lit avec lui ?

Ses mains entourèrent son cou, et ses lèvres se postèrent prés de l'oreille de Victoire, avant de souffler :

_Alors Victoire, réponds-moi… est-ce que tu penses à moi quand cet hétéro t'encule ?

C'est le mot de trop.

Victoire se dégage sèchement, et foudroie du regard sa cadette qui, nullement impressionnée, porte à nouveau sa cigarette contre ses lèvres.

_Ca suffit, Lily, ordonne-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne répond pas. Elle attend la suite.

Un soupir. Victoire réprime un tremblement, et dit :

_D'ailleurs… je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête ça. Tout.

Il y a une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, et son poing se serre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Interroge Lily d'une voix blanche.

Un instant, Victoire se réjouit d'avoir pu briser le masque impénétrable de la jeune fille, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, et poursuit :

_C'est malsain, Lily. Tu es une femme, et ma cousine, qui plus est :

_Ca ne t'as jamais gêné avant, rétorque simplement Lily, qui a retrouvé un semblant de calme.

Dans le fond de sa voix, il y avait une accusation bien visible, et Victoire se mord la lèvre. Elle ne veut pas dire ce qu'elle va dire. Elle ne veut pas, mais elle le doit.

_Elle doit faire taire cette voix au fond d'elle, qui ne lui laisse pas de répit, et qu'elle hait un peu plus chaque jour._

_Ce que nous faisons n'est pas normal, Lily. C'est contre-nature.

Un éclat de rire désabusé.

_Contre-nature ? Ce que nous faisons est contre-nature ? Est-ce que se sont tes mots, ou ceux de la société bien-pensante à laquelle tu voudrais désespérément faire partie ?

Victoire recule, et contemple cette adolescente, remplie d'émotions brutes, prête à exploser. Un brasier, une flamme si vive, et pourtant si faible. Une enfant.

Lily était une enfant, avec les convictions fortes qu'on ne peut avoir qu'à cet âge-là.

Mais Victoire n'était plus une enfant. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une révolte. Elle ne pouvait plus se démarquer de cette société qui rejetait ceux qui étaient différents. Elle n'avait plus la force de tromper le monde.

_Pardonne-moi, Lily…_

Elle s'écarte d'elle, mais la jeune fille se rapproche encore, et demande avec une fureur sans cesse renouvelée :

_Réponds-moi Victoire. Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Dis-le-moi en face et je te croirais. Dis-le-moi, que c'est ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux vraiment. Dis-le-moi Victoire. DIS-LE-MOI !

Ses yeux sont écarquillés, et des larmes menacent de pointer. Elle est follement touchante ainsi, dans toute sa colère enfantine. Follement belle aussi.

Mais le temps des folies est passé, Victoire, et tu t'es faite la promesse de ne plus replonger dans l'abîme qui a faite chavirer ton cœur et ton âme beaucoup trop de fois. _Il faut arrêter de faire l'enfant, maintenant. Tu dois retourner dans la cour des grands, n'est-ce pas Victoire ?_

Alors, elle fait la seule chose qui lui permettra de partir d'ici : elle se résout à briser le cœur de la petite Lily.

_Je vais me marier, annonce-t-elle soudainement, d'une voix qu'elle espère ferme.

On dirait que Lily vient de se prendre une claque.

Le visage très pâle, elle recule, et vacille un peu. Ses paupières clignent lentement, et elle bredouille :

_Quoi ?

Victoire répète, et son cœur est transpercé par deux yeux pleins de désespoir.

_Je vais me marier avec Teddy, Lily. J'ai accepté sa demande.

Il la lui faisait depuis des années, mais elle avait toujours refusé, à cause de l'image de Lily qui venait s'interposer. C'était la seule preuve d'amour qu'elle avait pu lui donner : refuser d'épouser l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu ne veux plus qu'elle croit que tu l'aimes, parce que ça la ferait souffrir encore plus.

Tu l'aimes, Victoire, et c'est pour ça que tu veux qu'elle te haïsse.

_Tu… t'as pas le droit !

Dans la précipitation, elle parle comme une gamine. Ses mains trembles, et sa cigarette est tombée.

_T'as pas le droit de te marier avec cet enculé d'hétéro ! Tu m'entends Victoire ? T'as pas le droit ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! TU ES A MOI VICTOIRE ! A MOI !

Elle se jette quasiment sur elle, et Victoire esquive, laissant Lily frapper le mur de ses poings.

Elle enfile une robe de sorcier à la hâte, sans rien mettre dessous ni dessus, et sors de l'appartement en courant. Lily lui fais peur.

Mais surtout, se sont les cris désespérés de celle qu'elle aime, qui font écho au sien, qui l'effraient. Parce qu'ils résonnent en elle, et qu'ils sont la cause des larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

L'amour dévorant qu'elle ressent l'effraie.

Alors elle court.

Et dans l'appartement, Lily hurle sa rage et son chagrin.

Du sang coule de ses mains, là où ses ongles ont entamés la peau, et il descend par ruisseau jusqu'au sol. Et le sang forme une tache rougeâtre sur la moquette. Et Lily pleure.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière, et espère que Victoire l'entend :

_Je t'aime Victoire ! Je t'aime, bordel ! JE T'AIME !

Mais Victoire n'entend pas.

Elle a probablement transplané. Après tout, Lily vit du côté moldu, il n'y a pas de sort anti-transplanage.

Elle doit être chez Ted à l'heure qu'il est. Elle doit lui servir ses mensonges pour la dernière fois. Elle doit venir vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle doit penser au nom qu'elle va bientôt porter. Victoire Lupin.

_Je t'aime…

Alors, Lily s'écroule contre le mur. Et elle pleure. Et elle pleure. Et elle pleure…

Au sol, la cigarette se consume doucement, désormais inutile.

* * *

Ted Lupin –plus couramment appelé Teddy-, salue sa femme d'un grand sourire.

_Bonsoir chérie ! Lui dit-il en l'enlaçant. Tu vas bien ?

Il ne remarque pas le léger raidissement de son corps, ou alors il fait très bien semblant.

_Oui, et toi, mon cœur ?

Sa voix est cajoleuse, et ses cheveux blonds si doux caressent le visage du jeune homme.

_Bien…

Il l'enlace plus fort, et elle s'abandonne à son étreinte chaude et rassurante. _Qu'il est bon d'être à sa place, ici, dans les bras d'un homme, n'est-ce pas Victoire ?_

_Je t'aime, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, avec un sourire tendre.

Son hésitation à elle ne dépasse pas le quart de seconde. Désormais, elle est une membre respectable de la société. Désormais, elle est Madame Lupin.

_Je t'aime Teddy. Je t'aime…

_Elle n'est plus une enfant. Elle retourne chez les grands, maintenant._

* * *

_Loin des peuples vivants, errantes, condamnées,_

_A travers les déserts courez comme des loups _

_Faites votre destin, âmes désordonnées, _

_Et fuyez l'infini que vous portez en vous ! _

_(Charles Baudelaire, Les femmes damnées)_

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... j'espére vraiment que ça vous a plus ^^

Reviews ? Alleeeez... au moins pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'aimerais vraiment m'améliorer dans cet art difficile qu'est l'écriture de choses tristes, parce que ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, alors... un petit commentaire, please x)

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
